


Prompt ficlet

by hestherewithme



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: It is truly incredible. Even Darren’s ratty old t-shirts can inspire Lynne enough for a fic prompt.





	Prompt ficlet

“What are you doing?” Darren asked, seeing Chris in front of their closet with a few garbage bags by his side.

“Spring cleaning,” Chris answered, scanning the contents of the large cabinet with a murderous look in his eyes.

“It’s November, Chris.”

“Mhmm,” he murmured absently, grabbing a few t-shirts in his hands, and stuffing them in the nearest black plastic bag.

“Hey!” Darren exclaimed, pulling those shirts back out. “These are mine,”

“This one has a spaghetti stain that won’t get out,” Chris said, snatching one back and showing Darren the pink mark, he then pointed at the one left in Darren’s hands, “and that one has threads seeming out of the neckline,”

“But they’re so goddamn comfortable”

“Darren…”

“You can’t…these shirts have been through a lot,” Darren pouted, “If I remember correctly, you’re the one who caused that very stain…”

* * *

“Ooh, this one looks nice, and it has a three-star rating?” Chris said looking through his phone. This was his first time arranging a date between himself and Darren, and he wanted it to be a little special.

“Three Michelin stars?” Darren asked, tying his laces.

“No. Like its Google rating,” Chris answered, a little embarrassed.

“Sounds perfect,” Darren said, getting up and giving Chris a kiss on the cheek.

At the restaurant Chris had stumbled over his order thrice before clearly stating out his order. While they waited for their food, Darren reached over and clasped their hands together, in a manner not too different than his character would have done.

Chris had a nervous habit of fiddling with his utensils while eating. This dinner was no exception, he did so until his fork inevitably flipped over onto the floor. Chris knew he should have just let it go. He could have just asked for another fork; instead, he reached under the table cover, bent down, grabbed it, and slammed the back of his head on the table.

“OW!” he exclaimed, and he heard a similar sound from above.

He’d spilled zesty tomato sauce all over his date. Of course.

“I’m so sorry,” Chris said quickly.

“I’m fine,” Darren said with a worried look in his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. My dignity took a bigger hit,” Chris said, keeping his eyes down.

“Clumsiness is a huge turn-on for me, Colfer,” Darren winked, using his napkin to clean most of the mess off his clothes.

Chris blushed but wondered what he’d done in his life to have someone like Darren seated across from him that night.

* * *

Chris shook his head at the memory, and said, “I know, but it’s gotta go…”

“How sappy do I have to be to convince you otherwise?” Darren asked.

“Not gonna happen, Dare.”

“What did they ever do to you?” Darren asked, dramatically handing the shirt back to Chris, who threw them back in the garbage bag.

“I cannot in good conscience go around letting you wear these anymore,”

“You just miss playing Kurt, don’t you. If this is your coping mechanism, I’ll sacrifice a few of my clothes, but I draw the line at my Michigan shirt.”

“Fine,” Chris conceded.

* * *

“I’m home,” Darren called out, throwing his keys on the counter.

“Hey, how was th-…Darren, what the hell?”

“What?” Darren said, a little stunned at Chris’ words.

Chris just stared at him.

“The shirt?” Darren asked, just to make sure.

Chris nodded slowly.

“It’s really soft?” Darren tried.

“It has holes at the bottom,” Chris claimed.

Darren unexpectedly started laughing, and it was Chris’ turn to be shocked.

“What?”

“I don’t know…I guess whenever you have too much free time, you start channeling personas of some characters you’ve played.” Darren explained between his giggles.

“That…” Chris sputtered, “is not true…”

“Oh yeah? After your last book tour, you were ready to blackmail my entire team into submission.” Darren smiled.

Chris couldn’t even argue because that was completely true.

“Aw, it’s okay. I find it adorable.” Darren said, tilting his head to the side, knowing that would soften Chris up a little.

“Well, I guess I just need _something_ to do.”

“I can help with that,” Darren replied, hugging Chris.

“Fine. But I really do hate that shirt,” Chris insisted, his fingers fooling around with the hem of the shirt.

“You do?”

“Mhmm. I prefer you with it off,”

“That can be arranged,” Darren said, turning around and leading Chris up the stairs.


End file.
